Dear Adam
by EO4EVER
Summary: Adam Lambert goes off to war for a year, leaving his girlfriend of two years behind. The only way that they can communicate is through letters, AU. Written for xxjonasislifexx. Adison, Kraty with mention of others.


**Dear Adam. **

**Summary: Adam Lambert goes off to war for a year, leaving his girlfriend of two years behind. The only way that they can communicate is through letters, AU. Written for xxjonasislifexx. **

**Dear Adam Chapter 1**

Adam Mitchell Lambert walked into the apartment that he shared with his two year girlfriend, Allison Iraheta after checking the mail.

The two had met through a mutual friend, Alexis Grace, a little over two years ago. The two rockers had hit it off instantly. Neither of them had much luck in the love department in the past, but that all changed once they met each other.

Adam Lambert was a singer in a band, the citizen vein. Allison Iraheta worked at a radio station, which is where she met Alexis. Adam had met Alexis through his brother, Neil.

Adam walked into the kitchen, setting the mail on the counter as he shuffled through it. There were a couple bills and a couple things for Allison. But there was something in there that made Adam stop dead in his tracks. A letter from the government. Curious, he ripped it open.

_**Mr. Adam Lambert, **_

_**You have been recruited for the US Army in Iraq for the next year, possibly more. Please report to the address at the bottom of the page in five days on June 22, 2009 by 1 PM. Sorry for the short notice. **_

_**General Joseph Gray **_

He sighed and put the letter down as his girlfriend, Allison Iraheta walked into the room.

"Hey babe," she said walking over to the counter. Adam quickly turned around, hiding the letter from her. He didn't want her to know until she needed to. And he wanted to be the one to tell her, not some stupid letter.

"Hey Hun," he replied, kissing her lightly. "You have a good day?"

"Pretty good," she replied, "You?"

"Yeah. For the most part," he sighed.

"What's that?" she asked him, noticing the letter that was behind him for the first time.

"Oh, nothing," he said, quickly folding the letter up and putting it in his pocket.

She eyed his suspiciously, but decided to believe him for the time being. "Alright. What do you wanna do for dinner? I think we have some leftovers."

"I'm gonna take you out," Adam said.

"That's not necessary, Adam," she replied to her extremely hot boyfriend.

"Too bad. Be ready in an hour. I'm just gonna hop in the shower,"

"I think I will too," she smirked.

***

When the two rockers got to the restraint a little over an hour later, They were about halfway through their dinner when Allison noticed that Adam was acting _really_ strange.

She put her fork down. "What's going on Adam? And don't say it's nothing, because I know you… is it about that letter that you got in the mail earlier?" Allison asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "I have to go to war, Allie," Adam said.

"What?" she asked, obviously in a state of shock. "Adam, this isn't funny,"

"I'm not kidding, Al. I'd never joke about something this big," he replied.

A tear dripped down her face. "How long?" she asked him.

"Over a year," he softly replied. "I'm so sorry babe,"

"It's… it's not your fault, Ada," she responded.

"I leave in five days," he said to her.

"Short notice," Allison commented.

"I know,"

***

Five short days later, Allison was clinging to him at the airport, begging him not to go. "Please don't go Ada. I need you here,"

"Shh," he said, getting out of her grip. "I love you Allison Iraheta. More than anything in this entire world. You are the reason that I live. I'll make it back safe and sound. We'll be together again before you know it,"

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"Because I do, Allie. I promise. I'll write to you as soon as I can, okay?"

She nodded in response and let go of him. Adam kissed her one last time before leaving.

Allison stayed there in tears.

***

Kristopher Neil Allen hugged his wife, Katy Allen goodbye across the room from the two rockers.

"Be safe, Kristopher," the blonde said.

"I promise," he said hugging her.

"Why do you have to go to war? Why not someone else?" she cried.

"It'll be okay, baby,"

Kris wiped the tears from Katy's face. "Write to me as soon as you can, okay?" Katy asked her husband.

"Sure thing," He responded. He kissed her goodbye before leaving and boarding the plane.

***

As Allison walked out of the airport without her boyfriend, she bumped into a blonde haired woman.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Allison said.

"It's okay. I'm Katy by the way. Katy Allen."

"Allison Iraheta," she replied shaking her hand. "Dropping off a boyfriend or something?"

"Husband, actually. Just got married a month ago," Katy replied. "He has to go to war."

"That sucks. I just dropped off my boyfriend of two years. He's going to war also," she laughed.

"We should hang out sometime," She grabbed a paper out of her purse and scribbled her number on it and handed it to her. "Give me a call anytime."

"Cool," Allison replied. She scribbled her number down and gave it to her.

"I'll see ya around," Katy said.

"You too," Allison responded before walking away.

***

Adam boarded the plane and found his seat. A brunette haired guy was sitting next to his seat. He head an iPod on and was looking out the window.

"Hey," Adam said as he sat down next to him.

"Hi. I'm Kris," Kris said, shaking Adam's hand.

"Adam," he replied. "Where you heading?"

"War. You?" Kris responded.

"Same," he laughed.

"Well, at least I'll know somebody," Kristopher added.

***

All around that exact airport, others were saying goodbye to their loved ones. Danny Gokey was saying goodbye to his wife Sophia, Matt Giraud was leaving his girlfriend Megan Joy, Michael Sarver was leaving his wife and two children, Anoop was saying goodbye to his girlfriend Jasmine Murray (Idk), and Joey was leaving his wife, Lil.

***

**Just an intro. Please Review. This will mostly be focused on Adam and Allison with some Kraty thrown in here and there. **


End file.
